


The Invitation

by SnowBirb



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom
Genre: All the Foreshadowing, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Pre-Canon, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBirb/pseuds/SnowBirb
Summary: William receives an unexpected letter. It's a gamble, he'll admit, but the chance to make amends with Mark is one he can't pass up.





	The Invitation

Knock, knock!  
William looked up from his paper. “I can get that.” Celine said, reaching for the dish towel.  
“No, no, don’t let me interrupt you.” he replied, setting the news down. He got up and opened the apartment door.  
“Hello, Mr. Barnum!”  
Will smiled. “Hello to you too, Henry. And please, call me William.”  
Henry smiled, showing off his missing front teeth. “Alright, Mr. William!”. Will chuckled. Close enough.  
“Got a letter for you, Mister! It’s super fancy lookin’. Didja get in trouble with the mob?”  
“No, certainly not...but thank you for bringing it to me.” Will checked his watch. “Shouldn’t you be in school?”  
Henry shook his head. “Anne got sick earlier, so it’s her turn for the rest of the week. And Mr. Patterson said he’d give me a few dimes if I delivered the mail for the week.”  
“That’s very mature of you, Henry. Thank you again.” The child beamed up in response, but didn’t move. Will cocked an eyebrow. “What is it?”  
“I could smell you and Miss Celine making cookies last night.” Henry replied slyly.  
Will smirked. “And what makes you think we didn’t just eat them all?”  
Henry gasped “You wouldn’t!” he said incredulously. “You told me that you’d give me some next time you made cookies. And you’re not old enough that you forget things yet, right?”  
“Keep that attitude up and you’ll be lucky to get anything.” William teased, but he was already reaching for the package they’d made the night before. “There you are.” he said, placing the bag in Henry’s waiting hands. “Thank you Mister Barnum!” the boy exclaimed, scampering down the hall to finish deliveries.  
“Those are to share with your family!” Will yelled after him, but Henry was already gone. He shook his head and turned back to his apartment.  
“Children eh?”  
Will looked at his elderly neighbor. He hadn’t noticed her, but by her posture, she’d been there the whole time, polishing her front knocker.  
“They are something.”, he replied. “I’m glad I don’t have any of my own.”  
“Not for lack of trying, it seems” she retorted. “No, no, don’t you try to deny it! Your face is red as a tomato.”  
Will hid his blush behind the letter. “Have a good day, Agatha.” he stuttered, going back inside. Even behind the closed door, he could hear her cackling.

As he returned to the main room, Celine looked up from the sink. “Mail?”.  
“Indeed. I can’t imagine from whom.”  
“Perhaps Damien finally replied? It’s about time.”  
Will hummed. “Perhaps. He did receive that new cane you sent him for his birthday. I’ve seen it in the papers.”  
“He has been busy,” Celine relented, “But to not answer for a month? We were raised better than that.”  
“Well, I don’t know. He certainly wrote less than this during his studies.”  
She huffed. “Regardless, it’s very rude. And toward his own sister, no less!”  
“You don’t think that would make him write less often?” Will chuckled. Celine swatted him with the dish rag. “Alright, alright, I yield!”  
“Well then open it, you lollygagger! He may have news about that new attorney everyone’s talking about.”  
Will turned the letter over, laughing. However, he stopped abruptly when he saw the return address. “Good lord in heaven.” he whispered.  
Celine looked over. “What’s wrong?”  
“It’s from Mark.”  
The wet cookie sheet hit the ground with a clatter. “No.”  
“Yes.”  
“How did he find us?” Celine gasped.  
“I...I’m not sure. He has the money for a Private Investigator, I suppose.” William cursed. “I knew I should have changed banks.”  
“Never mind that, what does it say?”  
Will broke the seal and unfurled the paper inside. “It’s an invitation? For a poker night, it would seem.”  
She pursed her lips. “And it doesn’t say anything about...us?”  
Will shook his head. “No, it’s very impersonal, see?” He handed it over. “Looks like a generic commissioned print.”  
“I don’t understand, what is this?” Celine asked. “It seems like a set up.”  
“Do you really think he’d stoop that low?”  
“I would have once said no, but…” she hesitated. “What do you think?”  
Will thought for a moment. “I don’t know. I admit, you’re right, it is strange. He may be up to something.” He looked at her earnestly. “But what if he truly wants to make amends, Celine? I can’t pass this up.”  
Celine crossed her arms. “You don’t owe him anything.”  
Will sighed. “Sweetheart, he’s my brother.”  
“No he isn’t. He made that emphatically clear.”  
“He may as well be. And he's the only family I have left.”  
Celine leaned against him. “I’m not going to talk you out of this, am I?” she asked.  
“Probably not.” he admitted.  
“Allright. But if you’re not back by ten the next morning, I’ll walk all the way to egg central just to drag your mug back here.”  
Will laughed. “Darling, I couldn’t stop you if I had a whole battalion by me.”  
Celine looked at the mantle clock. “You’d better start preparing, then. I think you look positively dashing in an oil-stained work shirt, but this is Mark. He’ll probably want something a little more spiffy.”  
“I’d better iron my dress uniform, hadn’t I?” He said with a smile. “Those boots’ll need a polish, too.”  
Celine laughed. “The thing that made me fall for you in the first place.” She smirked. “He’ll hate it.”  
“Well, he’ll have to deal with it unless he wants me in a flour sack.” William retorted. He kissed her forehead. “I love you.”  
“I adore you.” she replied, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. Then she swatted at his shoulder. “Go get ready, ya sap.”  
William grinned at her. “I feel like this is a new start. I truly do.”  
“I hope so.” she merely replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Anniversary WKM! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. This is actually part of a longer fic I'm working on, but I wanted to at least get this part out today. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be in the corner crying.


End file.
